Super Tickle Torment 9000
]] The Super Tickle Torment 9000 is an invention created by MarioFan65's fanon characters, Esequiel the Tickle Inventor and Josesito that was created in many years. Characters that has used this torment *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor (himself) *Mr. Cristopher *Josesito *A Male Adélie Penguin from Cape Adare *A Elder from Cape Adare *Roy the Elder *Raul (With Roy) *Manny the African Penguin/Unnamed African Penguin *Erik *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Ashley *Lauren *Phoenix *Mumble *Miss Viola's classmates *Eddie the Penguin *Perxio the Penguin *Light the Future Penguin *Xever the Elder *King Rainguin *Montay *Terry the Penguin *Sven *Lovelace Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this machine makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment *Manny the African Penguin gets a Tickle Torment *The Tickle Torment at Snow Hill Island *Tickle Torment Future *The Ultimate Snowball Fight *Mumble Happy Feet Tickle Torment *Raul's Tickle Torment Part 1 *Raul's Tickle Torment Part 2 *Perxio the Penguin Tickle Story Part 1 *Perxio the Penguin Tickle Story Part 2 *Phoenix the Penguin gets a Tickle Torment *The Fish Job *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor Trivia *Unlike the other tickle torment from the episode "The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment" with the Tickle Machine 3000, the Super Tickle Torment 9000 has super hands and it tickles you a lot more than the other. *The STT9000 can also be a kit when it tranforms into a super tickle machine with a metal table. *The word 9000 on the logo is used after the name of the popular quote meme from Dragon Ball Z. *It is unknown if this tickle torment will appear in any of The Story of The Five Amigos stories. *The super hands of the Super Tickle Torment 9000 tickle machine are known to relentlessly torture any unlucky penguin on their extremely ticklish white belly and ultra ticklish bellybutton hard and fast through tortuous tickles. *The Tickle Tongue in the STT9000 is squeezey and metaly. *In the Tickle Torment Tour at Cape Adare, this machine was broke down due to the errors but the Adélie God fix it and save Esequiel's life. *In Penguin-Lover's fan-fictions, the Super Tickle Torment 9000 appears. Gallery Happy Peep= The_Super_Tickle_Torment_9000_Kit.png|The Kit and the logo in Cape Adare. Cape Adare Elder getting tickled.png|A elder from Cape Adare getting tickled by the Super Tickle Torment 9000 in Cape Adare Roy the Elder and Raul getting tickled.png|Roy the Elder and Raul getting tickled by the Super Tickle Torment 9000 in Cape Adare African Penguin getting tickled.png|A African penguin getting tickled by the torment in the lab Manny getting tickled.png|Manny getting tickled by the torment Erik getting tickled in Snow Hill Cavern.png|Erik getting tickled by the torment at Snow Hill Cavern Atticus getting tickled in Snow Hill Cavern.png|Atticus getting tickled by the torment in Snow Hill Cavern Bo (Boadicea) getting tickled in Snow Hill Cavern.png|Bo getting tickled in Snow Hill Cavern Montay getting tickled in Cape Adare.png|Montay getting tickled in Cape Adare Lovelace getting tickled.png|Lovelace getting tickled by the machine |-|Fan Art= Manny the African Penguin bound and tickled.jpeg|Manny getting tickle by multiple hands from the tickle torment by Penguin-Lover. Eddie the Penguin.jpeg|Eddie the Penguin being tickled by the Super Tickle Torment 9000 tickle machine at Snow Hill Cavern by Penguin-Lover Phoenix gets tickled.jpg|Phoenix is getting relentlessly tickled by the Super Tickle Torment 9000 tickle machine at Snow Hill Cavern Mumble Happy Feet getting tickled.jpg|Mumble Happy Feet getting tickled by the Super Tickle Torment 9000 tickle machine at Snow Hill Cavern Req terry the penguin tickle torment.jpg Raul s tickle torture colored.jpg Penguin tickle.jpg Penguin Belly Tickle Torture.jpeg Feather the penguin tickle torment.jpg|Feather the Penguin tickle torment by STT9000 tickle machine Feather the penguin tickle torment 2.jpg|Feather the penguin tickle torment by STT9000 tickle machine 2 Feather the penguin tickle drawing.jpg|Feather the penguin tickle torment by STT9000 tickle machine 3 Feather the penguin tickle torment 4.jpg|Feather the penguin tickle torment by STT9000 tickle machine 4 Feather the penguin tickle torment 5.jpg|Feather the penguin tickle torment by STT9000 tickle machine 5 Feather the penguin tickle torment 6.jpg|Feather the penguin tickle torment by STT9000 tickle machine 6 Feather the penguin tickle torment 7.jpg|Feather the penguin tickle torment by STT9000 tickle machine 7 Feather the penguin tickle torment 8.jpg|Feather the penguin tickle torment by STT9000 tickle machine 8 Feather the penguin tickle torment 9.jpg|Feather the penguin tickle torment by STT9000 tickle machine 9 Feather the penguin tickle torment 10.jpg|Feather the penguin tickle torment by STT9000 tickle machine 10 Feather the penguin tickle torment 11.jpg|Feather the penguin tickle torment by STT9000 tickle machine 11 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Inventions Category:Machines Category:Tickle Torments Category:Happy Peep